Twisted Love
by MiekoChie17
Summary: Ayano Aishi may seem like a normal girl. But underneath that sweet and kind face lies a possessive and murderous soul. Ayano has found her senpai, and is doing everything she can to keep him away from girls who may potentially win his heart. That includes torture, bullying, and even murder.
1. Osana Najimi

My name is Ayano Aishi.

I am 17 years old, I go to Akademi High School, and I'm a yandere. I'm not your average school girl. I can't feel _anything_. Since I was born, I just...Can't. I've tried doing things to make me happy, but all that ended up doing is make me, well, more emotionless. But on the first day of school, something happened. Something that changed my life forever...

~ _Flashback~_

My alarm click rings, and I wake up. "Huh. I'm late." I mutter, and get dressed briskly. I run to the toaster, and grab some toast to go, and quickly run out the door. "Well... I'd better run to school or something." I say. Well I don't really care, so... I don't look where I'm running. BAM! I crash right into someone!

"Hey, you hurt me." I say, faking pain. Of course, I can't really feel it, so yeah.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" I look up, hearing a voice, and I gasp. There stood Taro, my senpai! I felt something for the first time in my life... A longing, a yearning to be in his embrace... A craving for a sweet kiss... Huh?

"U-um, are you okay? I hope I didn't hurt you..."

He says, his hand still extended. I realize I've been on the floor for a long time, and so I take his hand. I can't believe it... I've actually met my senpai...

"Oh, yeah, I'm good." I say and then a voice rings out, all sharp and screechy.

"Taro-kun! We're going to be late! Come _on_! I mean, it's n-not like I c-care! Baka!" I wonder who that is... Wait. _Why is she speaking to MY senpai?! I have to get rid of her..._ Oh wait, I forgot about school! Shoot! I run to school...

~ _Flashback Ends~_

So as you can see, my senpai's name is Taro, Taro Yamada. He is _so_ dreamy... Soft, downy black hair, matching black eyes that sparkle and shine, he's my perfect dream boy. But now, some girls are trying to steal him from me... I have to get rid of them... One. By. One. But I can't risk being caught, or else I might never see my senpai again! He is really special to me. He taught me a new emotion: love. I love Taro. I'm willing to do _anything_ for him. I will torture, bully, or even _murder_ to make sure _no one_ else gets him. He _will_ love me. He _will_ be mine... Because sooner or later... I'll be the _only girl left in school_. He'll view me as a _survivor_! He'll make sure I won't die, no matter what! He _must_ become my boyfriend! He... He... _He won't have a choice._ I laugh manically. Well, first I make sure there's no one around. _Then_ I laugh manically. My phone buzzes... Who could it be? I take it out. Unknown number... I might as well pick up...

I have a new ally. Her name is Info-Chan.

She told me about my new rival: Osana Najimi. She has orange hair and orange eyes. Tsundere. She's Taro's best friend, and his childhood friend. She's confessing to Taro this Friday. Info-Chan agreed to help me if I paid her in panty shots... What a pervert. Then again, I _am_ a stalker. Back to Osana. She's confessing _this_ Friday... What am I to do?! Well, there's always just the plan of 'stab and kill'. I really don't know what else to do. I _also_ don't know any _other_ tactics... Well, I'd better get started.

* * *

The bell rings. I run to my class with Ms. Fuka. Since I'm a new student, she asks me to stand at the front of the room and introduce myself. I plaster a bright and cheery smile on my face and walk to the room of the room.

"Kon'nichiwa! My name is Ayano Aishi. This is my first year here, and I hope I get to be good friends with each and every one of you!" I say cheerfully.

My acting skills are really good. They suck it up like noodles. I plop myself into a seat beside the window.

"Class, please consider which class, or classes you'd like to take today. You may choose: Chemistry, Biology, Psychology, Physical Education, or Language. Go to the proper destinations for your chosen class, or classes." Ms. Fuka says.

I choose Physical Education. The gym teacher, Kiyoshi Taiso, is by the race track.

"Kon'nichiwa class! When I blow my whistle I want you to run around the track twice! But first, go change into your gym uniforms." Ms. Taiso says.

We nod and the girls go to the girls' locker room, and the boys go to the boys' locker room. For some reason _Osana_ is taking Physical Education! I don't think she'll make even _one_ lap. She's too prim and pretty. Then I notice him.

 _My_ Taro.

He looks really good in his gym uniform. _That's_ why Osana wanted to come. Osana sees me looking at Taro. "Stop looking at Taro-kun, you pervert! He's not available!" She yells at me.

I run away. I can still hear Taro reprimanding Osana for that. I snicker. She deserves it. She's trying to steal Taro from me. Everyone who tries to steal Taro from me doesn't deserve any kind of kindness.

The whistle blows, and I start running.

Taro breezes by me and waves. After a while, Osana comes by. She's red and panting and wheezing, but she apparently has enough air to yell, "Baka!" At me. I pick up my pace so I can see my senpai.

 _Ah, senpai..._ I think dreamily.

When he sees me, Taro waves again. I wave back, and I can feel a blush creeping onto my face, so I turn my head the other way and pretend to talk to Budo Masuta, the boy next to me.

He's the leader of the martial arts club.

He looks curiously at me and runs off. Taro chuckles. Osana finally catches up with Taro, but she shoots me a glare when she sees me. "Go away, baka!" She yells at me and drags Taro away.

I glare after her.

She will die a slow and painful death for loving my Taro.

I will ensure it.

Ms. Taiso blows her whistle again, and I stop running. I'm sweaty. The obvious choice to get clean would to go take a shower, so I do that. Osana and Taro go as well. I wish I could sneak into the boy's change room, but I probably would get caught. And plus, now is a good time to go and see if I can steal some of Osana's things. So I go into the change room. Osana already went to go take a shower. _Perfect._ I sneak over to Osana's locker. I already know her combination. 2-2-9-0-6-3. Such an easy combination. I unlock her locker and take a look at her stuff. Hmm...

Aha!

A love letter! This is definitely going to be confiscated. I bet it's for Taro. That... Ugh! I hear Osana coming back. Oh no! "Time to see if my letter's still there!" She sings out. "Ugh. I _hate_ that voice." I say to myself at my locker. I pretend to be unlocking my locker. "Hey! Where's my lo- I mean, letter?" Osana inquires. _Stupid._ "Ayano-chan, did you see something?" She asks me. I shake my head and pretend to be worried. Then I get my seifuku and a hanger and head to the shower room. I take my gym uniform off, and start washing my hair.

After I'm done with my shower, I use the towel that's already hanging there and dry myself. Then I put my seifuku on and head out. Osana's gone, so I take the _love letter_ out of my locker and put my gym uniform back in. Then I open the letter up and read it.

 **Dear Taro,**

 **We've been friends for a really long time. I know that we're _best_ friends, but can we be more than that?**

 **I know for sure that I like you for more than a friend. I love you, Taro.**

 **Will you be my boyfriend?**

 **Love,**

 **Osana**

So sappy! Ugh. I rip the letter up into pieces and put it in a garbage can when I'm back in the school. The bell rings. Lunchtime!

As usual, Osana sits with Taro. I have an urge to strangle her right then and there. But I can't; too many witnesses. I get my bento and sit on a bench in the plaza and start eating. I make my own lunch, mainly because my parents aren't there to make it for me. They're on a business trip in America. Sometimes it gets a little lonely, but I have things to occupy myself most of the time. Kokona-chan sits next to me.

"Hi, Ayano-chan!" She says.

"Hi." I say back. As usual, I feign happiness. Kokona starts talking immediately.

"Can you believe it's only the first week of school and I've already got so many friends? I mean, like, I thought I'd never be _popular_! I wonder if they're my _real_ friends, you know. Like, they like me for _me_. They're probably my real friends. And there's also _you_ , Ayano! You're so nice and happy. I like you. _Everyone_ likes you. And it's only the first week! I wish I could be like you. I'm a little jealous, to be honest. How about you, Ayano? Are _you_ jealous of anyone?" She asks me. God. She talks so fast. I guess I'm jealous of...

Osana? _NO!_

Taro? Of course! But that'd sound weird if I said it out loud, so pass.

Kokona? Hmm... Not really.

Saki Miyu? Those twin tails must be _so_ annoying. No.

Oh! I have someone!

Musume Ronshaku.

She's the most popular girl in school. Her family is rich, owns a big business, and she's spoiled. Like, to the _core_. A lot of people are jealous of her wealth and beauty (though I'd say she's ugly) and popularity. So that'd be reasonable.

"Musume Ronshaku." I say. "I'm kind of jealous of her, because of her flashy eye shadow and jewelry, you know?" Kokona nods. "Of _course_! She's _so_ fashionable. She's got all the latest trends, and things like that. I'm jealous of her, too." She confesses.

Wow. What a surprise.

I pat her on the shoulder. As she talks, I think about how I can kill Osana without anyone seeing, and I have to time it, because if the delinquents are hanging around the incinerator, then I'm gonna get caught.

Idea!

Maybe I can ask Osana to follow me, go _into_ the little block where the incinerator is, kill her, and then put her into the incinerator, and do those other steps. I have to find a mop as well. Oh, and a bucket, and a sink.

"So what do you think, Ayano?"

Huh? Oh, crumbs! I forgot about Kokona!

"Um... Sorry, what was the question again?" I ask her. She repeats the question. "What do you think about Taro Yamada? I think he's nice." I hope Kokona doesn't consider taking him as her boyfriend. Otherwise...

Wait. Back to the question.

"Honestly, I think he's kind of cute. And he's sort of handsome." I lie. I _obviously_ think Taro is the handsomest boy on earth! And he's not just _cute_ , he's _hot_! I love him so much!

Kokona giggles. "I think you two would make a good couple!" She says excitedly and claps her hands. "Well..." I say and trail off, because the bell rings. "Oh, lunch is over. See you later, Ayano!" Kokona walks back into the school and waves at me. I wave back. I throw my bento box away and go to class.

* * *

"Class, time to choose your second subject." Ms. Fuka says. I choose Biology. I'd like to know the weaknesses of the human body, and how to kill without too much blood. Plus, I can try to tranquilize someone when I'm high enough level. I go to the health/biology classroom.

I learned a lot.

After school! What should I do? I think I'll stalk Osana.

Osana is currently talking to _my_ Taro. You hear that, Osana? _MY_ Taro! They're at the lockers. I'm hiding behind the second row of lockers, just listening to their conversation. I just learned that:

Taro's favorite colour is silver.

He has a little sister.

His favorite food are bentos... Just like me! We're meant to be.

His favorite subject is Language.

His best friend other than Osana is Budo.

Well.

That was useful.

Maybe I can get Budo as a friend and get closer to Taro! That's actually an okay plan. I'm not like a genius or anything, but I'm just saying that that was a good plan. I can find out lots of information about senpai if I get close to Budo. "Hey, Taro, I think someone's listening to our conversation. Like, behind the lockers." Osana says suddenly. I quickly tiptoe around the corner and avoid being caught by Taro as he peeks around the row of lockers and to the place I was a second ago. "Huh. No one's there, Osana-chan." Taro confirms and walks back to Osana. I peek out at them from the corner. Osana blushes. "D-did you just c-call me _Osana-chan_?" She yells and smacks Taro on the head. This makes me want to kill Osana right then and there. How _dare_ she smack _my_ senpai? "Baka!" Osana shouts and storms away. I walk out from behind the corner. When I see Taro, I blush a little bit. He sees me and looks weirdly at me. "What's up with her?" He questions. I walk away quickly. I can't let senpai see me. When I go near him, I get really nervous and anxious, and I just look weird. Osana comes back. I notice that her hair is styled differently. It used to be in two long orange twin tails, but now she put it in a braid. It's tied with a pink ribbon, which clashes with her hair.

 _How I hate that girl_. I think and clench my hands.

"Taro! Do you notice anything different about me?" Osana chirps and purposely turns her head back and forth to draw attention to her hair. "Hmm..." Taro muses. "Did you style your hair differently?" He asks, and Osana happily claps her hands and hugs Taro. "Yes! That's it, Taro!" She exclaims. I turn bright red and storm away. Over in an empty classroom, I start ranting about how ugly and girly Osana is. "She's so _attention grabbing_ in those twin tails! She's boastful, insincere, and shallow! If I didn't know that she was tsundere, I'd have thought that she was a _himedere_! Such a baka! She's so hypocritical!" I yell and pace around. My phone starts buzzing. "Hello? This is Ayano Aishi speaking." I say in a flat tone. "Cheer up, Aishi-san." Info-chan snickers. I growl. "What do you want? I'm on a time crunch here. Gotta get rid of "Ms. Acts-Like-A-Himedere-But-Turns-Out-To-Be-A-Tsundere." She's going to confess to my senpai. Don't you know that?" I tell her rudely. Info-chan sighs like a drama queen. "Your senpai is in danger," Info-chan informs me. I pale and gasp. "What? How?" I half-whisper. "It turns out that _he_ likes Osana as well," Info-chan says.

My heart drops to my feet.

I faint.

* * *

I wake up in the nurse's room. The nurse is looking at me concernedly. "Are you alright, honey?" She asks. I nod and sit up. "Why did you faint?" She questions. I don't want to tell her the truth, because it would freak her out. "I don't know," I lie. "I think I had a panic attack or something." The nurse looks at me suspiciously. "Is that the truth?" She inquires. I nod again. "You were found in an empty classroom holding your phone with a look of shock on your face. The caller had already hung up, and it looked like you were attacked or something. Luckily, there were no injuries from falling onto the ground." I smile and say, "Well, I think I'm fine. Thank you for taking care of me though." The nurse smiles halfheartedly. "I wish there were more students like you," She admits. "You're so sweet and kind. Everyone at Akademi knows you. You're known for being the nicest girl there is-not like that Rio girl." I thank her and head out. Then I drop my smile. "'Everyone at Akademi knows you."' I repeat. Everyone at Akademi? There's like, 100 or more students here, and all of them know me? "Um, are you Aishi-san?" A boy's voice asks me. I snap back to reality and look at the person. He has red hair and red eyes.

Oh, it's Haruto Yuto.

"Oh, um, yes. I am Ayano Aishi." I respond. Haruto sighs in relief. "Okay, good." He says. "I've been wanting to ask you a question for some time now..."

Oh, no.

Is he going to?

Is he going to ask _the question_?

"...Can you help me get Yui as my girlfriend?" He finishes and looks at me hopefully. I sigh inwardly. "Sure." I say and walk over to Yui. "Um, you're Yui Rio, right?" I ask her. She nods. "Can you meet me at the roof tomorrow after school at 4:00?" I ask. She shrugs. "Okay," she says and turns back to her friends. I go to the back of the school and start thinking. If I get Haruto up there at 4:00, and before that I push Yui off the roof while wearing a mask, then he should be able to grab her and save her life. Bingo!

The bell rings. I have to go home now. Looks like I'll have to finish planning at home.

I walk out the school gates after Taro, and follow him to his house. Once he's safe, I go home.

" _Taro_ likes _Osana_?" I ask incredulously. I'm on the phone with Info-chan, by the way. She sighs. "Yes, he does. And if _you_ don't do something, Taro is Osana's." She repeats. I hang up after thanking Info-chan for the information. _Ugh_.

This makes things a lot more complicated.

I yawn. Time to go to bed.

I put my pajamas on and climb into bed, and drift off to sleep.

I dream about Taro.


	2. First Blood

I wake up feeling rejuvenated. I dreamed about Taro, and I feel _so_ happy.

Today is going to be the day where:

I matchmake Yui and Haruto.

I join the Martial Arts Club and make friends with Budo.

I kill Osana.

I am _very_ happy.

* * *

I bike to school today. I usually walk, but this time I bike. I want to find the best weapon to kill Osana. Should I use an axe or something? No. That's too suspicious, and I don't know where to find one. I'll just use a knife.

I arrive at school earlier than usual, thanks to my bike. Ms. Taiso greets me with her usual smile. I explore the school, trying to find a knife. I finally find one in the Cooking Club, _obviously_. Of course you'd find a knife there! I mean, how _do_ you cook without a knife? It's nearly impossible. I hide the knife in my skirt.

Oh, yeah.

My skirt.

My mother made it for me, and gave it to me as a gift. I had no use for it, so I just hung it up in my closet. When I met Taro, I started wearing it. Its got two layers, and the first layer has lots of pockets to store things, like a knife. The second layer is held in place by a zipper, which you can't see from the outside. I found a use for it today. My mother would probably be proud. She was a yandere as well. She killed for her senpai as well. She spilled blood, and so I'm ready to spill blood.

Just like my mom.

I go past the delinquents and over to the incinerator. I open the doors so that they're ready for Osana's body. I also get a bucket, fill it up, and put it there along with a mop. I'm prepared to spill Osana's blood, and get away with it. I also text Info-chan for a clean uniform. I get it for 5 panty shots. I sigh.

Well, at least all the students are here now.

I crouch down in the locker room as everyone's changing shoes.

Snap. Saki Miyu's panties.

Snap. Mai Waifu's panties.

Snap. Midori Gurin's panties. Whoa! She's got _green_ panties! Nice.

Snap. Kokona Haruka's panties.

And, at last:

Snap.

Osana Najimi's panties.

I get out of there as fast as I can. When I'm alone, I send the photos to Info-chan, who drops a uniform out of her window. As quickly as I sent them, I delete the photos of the panties.

Hey, I'm a murderer. Not a pervert.

I grab the spare uniform and put it by the incinerator. I laugh. And laugh. And laugh.

When I'm done with my laugh-fest, I head over to the plaza. What luck! Taro's at the washroom, and Osana's standing out of sight of everyone else.

"Hey, Osana?" I ask innocently, plastering a fake smile on my face. She smiles back. "Yes?" I take a breath. "Can you follow me, please? I have something cool to show you!" I lie. She nods. "Lead the way." I go to the incinerator. "H-hey, Aishi-san?" Osana stutters. I turn to her with a maniacal smile. "Yes, Osana?" I cackle. "What are you doing?" Osana asks nervously. I take my knife out and grab her shoulder. "Wait, what?" She bursts out and looks at me. "Help!" She screams. I stab her in the head, killing her.

I did it.

I killed Osana Najimi.

I've killed her.

I drag Osana's body and dump in the incinerator. Then I grab the mop and wet it, and start mopping up the blood. The water gets bloody, so I empty it in a shrub nearby. The delinquents eye me suspiciously. "Hey. What're you doing? Why do you have blood on you?" One of the delinquents ask me. I smile innocently at him. "No reason." I reply. Then I grab the spare uniform and head to the change room. I change there, and put the knife and the bloody uniform in the incinerator.

I close the doors, and turn it on.

All the evidence goes up into smoke.

Osana's body.

The knife.

My uniform.

All gone.

* * *

I head back into the school. Just in time for class. I decide to focus on Chemistry this time. Chemistry is easy for me, so I ace it, and get to Rank 1.

It's lunchtime now. I can hear Taro running around, saying Osana's name.

"Osana? Osana-chan! Where are you? I'm getting worried now, come out! It's not funny anymore..." He exclaims. I love my Taro. I long to tell him that Osana is dead, and that I did it all for him. But my love confession will have to wait...

Huh?

Is someone crying?

I turn around to see Yui.

Yui Rio, one of the evil girls at school, known for being nearly kuudere, is crying.

She's _crying_.

"Um..." I start to say, but Yui looks up and flushes. "Get away from me!" She yells. I guess she's a little embarrassed to be caught so vulnerable. I mean, she has to keep up an image as well. Yui pushes me to the ground and runs out of school. I get up and watch her through the window.

This is going to be hard.

"Haruto! Haruto-kun?" I shout in the hallways. I catch a glimpse of red running down the next corridor. "Is that you, Haruto?" I ask. Haruto steps out from behind the corner. "Yep. What's up?" He asks me. I tell him about Yui, and how she's crying at the back of the school. "Oh... Um..." He says awkwardly. I sigh and lead him to Yui, who is curled up in a ball, sobbing.


End file.
